


Sherlock watches Star Trek.

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Multi, features Fairy!Pavel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned around and spotted the Captain prancing around this... Forest  area, like a deer. Except, he was a deer. Or at least his legs resembled deer legs. Holmes wondered if he had relapsed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock watches Star Trek.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to apologize right now. I was feeling rather eccentric and so I wrote this.  
> It's a bit of twisted fun... Enjoy.  
> I don't own any character, and again... Sorry.  
> Also! This isn't about him watching it, it's about the effect it has on him.

On the starship enterprise, deck 12, Sherlock Holmes was staggering to his cabin.  
He was incredibly tired after his time in the holodeck and the case program he created to subside his boredom was proving a great challenge. That's what he loved.  
Sherlock lived for the thrill of the chase. The challenge, but alas that challenge had drained the energy from him.  
He entered his cabin and barely changed into his nightwear when sleep came.   
  
As always he had been sucked into his subconscious nightmare. But this one was... Strange.  
His husband stood in front of him with his usual, straight posture. His hands were behind his back and his head was at an angle that read, sophistication, authority, superiority and confidence. It was something Sherlock had grown to love about Spock.  
  
The strange thing was that Spock did not have a nose...  
And when he spoke, it was with a Texas twang...  
Sherlock frowned deeply and when he opened his mouth, bubbles were produced.   
The detectives hand flew to his mouth and his frowned deepened.  
  
[ _What the hell is going on?]_  
  
He turned around and spotted the Captain prancing around this... Forest  area, like a deer. Except, he was a deer. Or at least his legs resembled deer legs. Holmes wondered if he had relapsed.  
After three years...   
  
[ _No... That's not it_.]  
He looked back to find his husband but instead found a fairy.  
  
Sherlock opened his mouth, but then shut it again as the bubbles sputtered out.   
He decided to walk slowly away from the complete madness and towards a quieter place.   
  
There was endless masses of trees. It seemed to go on forever. That fairy that replaced his husband was following him...  
It left a trail of glitter behind it, as it flew through the air like a hovering bee. It was at least ten meters behind, and moving very slowly...  
  
Was it dying?  
Sherlock despite the situation, chuckled to himself.   
His chuckle stopped when the ground beneath him started to rumble, then stop. Rumble then stop. As if a giant bear was walking past.  
  
Sherlock saw a tree fall a few meters from him, and gasped as it literally exploded into different colored confetti.   
  
His brows were knitted so closely together that he looked like he had a black hairy caterpillar stuck to the bottom of his forehead. The fairy had eventually caught up with him and was hovering beside his left shoulder. Sherlock looked at it more closely and recognised it as Ensign Pavel Chekov. The ensign had a tiny little wand and was warring a bright green tutu. The detective felt like he could not be surprised by anything else, but then Moriarty appeared before him with what looked like a gang of hipster leprechauns. Sherlock did not feel the need to use vulgar, derogatory  terms but he could not supress the need any longer.

“What, the actual fuck?” His eyes widened dramatically as Moriarty and his little leprechauns disappeared by throwing themselves into a rainbow that miraculously appeared in front of them.

As that group vanished a gigantic shadow loomed across Pavel!Fairy and Sherlock. They both turned slowly and faced the spectre. Looking up they saw an enlarged Doctor McCoy, who looked down at them, causing the fairy to faint. Holmes started rapidly deducing the man, throwing out all the information he could. Not the greatest thing to do as his deduction started to appear in the air above him. They were enormous and caused the ground where they dropped to break apart. Sherlock started dodging the falling deductions, completed leaving Pavel!Fairy to the mercy of th-

Oh dear.

A deduction just fell on the poor ensign. His form exploded into that stupid colorful confetti, and then floated away in the vanilla and pig’s blood, scented air. Sherlock stumbled on a hedgehog and he yelped when he saw the hedgehog had the face of John.

Oh wait. He was mistaken. The hedgehog just had an awful lot of facial similarities to his blogger.

John looks like a hedgehog.

The hedgehog looks like John.

John is a hedgehog.

John the hedgehog.

As Sherlock was carelessly making these observations, a deduction was falling at a terribly face pace right above the space Holmes was sitting. Unfortunately the Detective’s own point crushed him. The point read, “Easily distracted.”

The not-actually-dead consultant opened his eyes and sat up in his and Spock’s bed. As he thought back to the dream his husband walked through the entrance to their cabin.

“Greetings Sherlock.”

“Mm~ Yes. Hello Spock.”

Spock walked over to him with a rather creepy smile on his face which was unbelievably disconcerting as it was difficult even to tease a smile from the Vulcan. He crossed the room in a few seconds and once at the bed he climbed onto it. His next actions were completely baffling to say the least.

The commander pushed Sherlock on his back, grabbed a pillow, put it over the detectives face and suffocated him.

For the second time, or the first in reality, Sherlock woke up with a bloodcurdling scream that sounded a little like Kylie Minogue getting her foot sawed off.

John Watson **obviously** heard this as he launched himself into the room. In the process he trips on a loose floorboard and hits his head off the cupboard at the far end of the room, rendering himself unconscious.  

Sherlock stares at John, blinking excessively, and mutters to himself. “I am never watching Star Trek again.”

The end.

  

 

 


End file.
